


Swirls of the storm inside

by Xxstorm_frost_13



Category: Green Eggs and Ham - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxstorm_frost_13/pseuds/Xxstorm_frost_13
Summary: Sam I am always seem like the happiest go lucky little person there could ever be. However deep down that’s not always the case.
Relationships: Guy Am I & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Swirls of the storm inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fan fiction. I love green eggs and ham so I made that my first fanfic! It’s probably not that great lol since it’s my first, but I thought I’d give it a shot! If it goes well I’m considering doing more. Enjoy:)

Sam I am was always a man who loved to chit and chat. It could be about almost anything of any subject as he could blab on all day, as long as there was another living being there beside him.

He could always start up a conversation with the very first thought that comes to his mind.

However, there are times where that isn’t always the case. There are times he lies awake unable to calm his mind of racing thoughts that will constantly go through his head, nothing short of an inner battle that he would never discuss.

It was a chilly night late in the fall. Sam I am took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a moment trying to ease his mind. 

It seemed almost impossible at times, like it was just something out of his control. Especially when he was by himself. 

Sam did not enjoy being by himself much, as it was one of the main triggers that would cause this problem to escalate.

And here they were.. Sam and Guy on the train ride to East Flubria, to try to at least make an attempt to maybe.. just maybe find his mother.   
Sam knew it wasn’t too likely they would find her. For he had tried endlessly for years and could never find her.. Or maybe this was just him trying not to get his hopes up. That was a harsh habit Sam had gotten himself into in the past.. getting his hopes up.

It always left him with disappointment and heartache, and an empty feeling after that. 

Sam use to try visualize his mother quite often. He still does. He would wonder if she looked anything like him. He would ponder to himself and think deep, but the only thing he could ever remember was that one thing.

That one thing that has provided the only clue to possibly finding her..The way she made him breakfast..

Sam remembers sitting at that diner with Guy that day. The countless attempts to get Guy to finally give green eggs and ham a try. After all he went through.

He once again ordered his favorite meal, thinking it would just be another hopeless attempt to try them, it hit him. The taste, the texture. Then a slight flashback. They had to be hers..

Sam rubbed his eyes in exhaustion, followed by a yawn. It was nearly midnight. Sleep had never come easy to him since he was a young child. 

As he lay on the top bunk in the bed car of the train, he could hear Guy’s soft snoring down below. It was almost relieving to him. Helping him remember that he wasn’t alone. 

Sam decided he needed some fresh air. As he slowly climbed down from the top of the bunk, he could see guy breathing softly under the blanket in the bottom bunk. His back faced where Sam was and was turned towards the wall. 

Sam didn’t want to wake him up, for he knew Guy didn’t like it when his rest is disturbed. So he quietly walked towards the window of the car. 

He slid open the window slowly trying to make sure it didn’t creek in the process. He climbed up towards the top of the train. 

Sam I am was feeling more distraught about this then he usually does. It was hard for him to process the fact that they were here and this was happening.

This was the chance he was taking to find her. It may actually be possible this time. Sam didn’t know how to feel about this, as it didn’t even feel real. 

It gave him a nervous butterflies feeling in his belly. A sleepless restless feeling that he just couldn’t shake off, making it hard to really think much about anything els. 

Even Guy had noticed he wasn’t acting like his usual excited over energized self these past few days, ever since that day at the diner when he tried those eggs. 

Sam knew he had abandonment issues due to his mother. It made him attach quickly to others, in fear of him being left behind. He felt as if it was possible he just wanted to fill the big hole in his heart his mother had left, but he knew it could never really be replaced. For no one can replace ones mother. 

Sam knew he made a lot of mistakes in the past. Being a wanted criminal and all with many different names. The scams he’s pulled, he’s stolen and lied, though, at the same time he had the most joyful spirit that appreciates life’s smallest gifts and is harmless.

He has done wrong before, but it’s not like he ever had any parents to raise him right. He was always on his own. He basically raised himself. He was always alone. 

Until one day when he met Guy am I. Although Guy was hesitating at first Sam didn’t give up, he knew Guy would eventually warm up to him. And Sam learned how much better life is with even just one person by his side..

But Sam still could not shake off all the sadness that still built up deep inside. He took another deep breath. Tonight was being a rather difficult night for him. Sleepless, restless, full mind. One of those nights he knew all too well. 

He took another deep breath, a bit more shaky this time. His thoughts were starting to feel like a fountain overflowing with water. Way too much at once. Would his mother even want to see him? He wanted to know why she had left him in the past so badly.. but he was terrified of the truth all at the same time. 

Is it possible she didn’t even want him in the first place? The thoughts of his worst fear being possible hit him like a ton of bricks. 

Tears began to form in his eyes, as his emotions were starting to get the best of him. He looked up at the stars, the beauty of them was breathtaking. He loved sights like this, he always has, making him remember sharing this view with E.B. the last time he was on the train. However he could not enjoy it much this time.

As he looked up at the millions of stars, he quietly whispered why mom..? Just like the millions of stars, they’re were millions of people on this earth. He’s looking for one in a million. He fears his chances were a million to one. 

He let out a quiet sob. He finally gave up the fight and just let all his hurt and sadness flow out. He tried hard not to let out a whimper as he climbed back down from the train back into the bed car him and Guy were sleeping in. 

Sam decided he needed to go to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face, in hopes that maybe it would help him get a grip on his emotions. 

Sam’s head hung down as he let out some uncontrolled whimpers trying not to wake up Guy. He dashed to the bathroom, not knowing Guy was already sitting up and awake as the sounds Sam made from climbing down the train and crying startled him awake.

As Sam left the room Guy was watching him with a concerned expression on his face. 

After Sam washed up and calmed down a bit, he made his way back to the bed car. Maybe now that he let some of this out he could possibly get some much needed rest. 

He slid open the door to walk in, and there was Guy already standing towering over him looking concerned. G-Guy? I didn’t know you were awake.

Sam tried to hide the obvious pain in his voice as he had just got done crying. However Guy was not falling for it. He had been worried about Sam the past week or so and already knew what was bothering Sam. 

Sam are you okay? I thought I heard you walking in and out of the car a lot. Guy said with an exhausted, deep, but concerned tone. Sam could no longer hold it in. He knew Guy knew what was happening with him.

Sam felt hot tears forming back in his eyes and flowed down his face. He covered his mouth with his hand tightly as a soft but forced whimper had escaped from him. He turned his back towards Guy in embarrassment, as he tried to walk out of the room once more. 

I’m s-sorry Guy.. Sam said with a shaky voice. I just.. was thinking about her..and I c- I can’t.. Sam couldn’t seem to get the rest of the works out as his heart was full of sorrow. He was just about to walk out the door when he felt a large hand grip his little shoulder. 

It was then Sam finally snapped. He ran to Guy and hugged him ever so tightly while he let all his emotions and hurt flow out once more. Guy however was ready for this. 

He squeezed Sam tightly shushing him, letting him know it would all be okay. Guy regretted deeply being so harsh on Sam from the start. Even though they haven’t known each other more than a few months it feels they have known each other they’re whole lives. For the first time Sam felt safe, like he was not alone as he squeezes away the pain. 

Guy lifted him up and they sat on the bed as Guy held him there making him feel safe.   
As Guy once said, even though it was before they knew each other well, You can’t really choose your family, or even leave them, your just stuck with them forever.. so in the end, it’s easier to just surrender and let them stick around. 

Sam smiled a weak smile, as he felt Guy’s strong arms wrap around him as if protecting him from all his hurt. Sam buried his head in his chest and curled up in a ball in Guy’s arms. 

He knew then that no matter how things turned out with his mother, it would all be okay. Because he already had his family right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou so much for reading. Sorry it was probably not that great, it is my first after all!


End file.
